


Son of Joker and Harley

by UkeYuuriLover24



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Harry Potter, Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aquaman Played by Jason Momoa, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeYuuriLover24/pseuds/UkeYuuriLover24
Summary: Harley Quin finds a baby outside of a hotel in Gotham abandoned in a trashcan she takes the baby to her Puddin and they decide to keep him and they name him Shadow Quinzel.In England Lily and James Potter think their son is still with Lily's older sister Petunia safe behind Blood Wards they are shocked when on Harry's Sixth birthday Dumbledore comes to their home in the middle of the night to tell him that the item's keyed to Harry shattered.Shadow is going to be paired with Aquaman and Mera's daughter she's my Original Character Alania Pearl. The only Aquaman in my world is Jason Momoa I love him very much he's amazing so that's who Alania's Father is going to be.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	1. The Baby

Chapter One-The Baby

Harley giggled happily skipping out of the hotel where a company named Grunnings was having a party she sneered at the fat baby crying next to a couple of corpses one man the size of a whale and the woman was as skinny as a twig. She skipped past and outside and down the street when she heard a crying in the ally she skipped down and looked at the baby in the trashcan she said ‘’Oh you poor thing’’ baby opened it’s green eyes and frowned at her and Harley giggled and picked up and was shocked and Harley said ‘’Aren’t you a cute little baby want to come home with me love I would love you to meet Mr J.’’ The baby looked up at her and stared up at her and closed his eyes and Harley grinned and walked away.

Joker laughed happily watching the hotel burn to the ground he heard screams and hummed along with them apparently people were still alive in there oh well. Joker heard ‘’Puddin!’’

Joker turned and saw Harley walking over with a baby in her arms and Joker said ‘’What is that?’’

Harley said ‘’It’s a baby I thought we could raise him together Puddin’’

Joker walked over and said ‘’Why would we need a baby?’’

Harley frowned and said ‘’I want to keep him.’’

Joker said ‘’Well then let’s see if he passes the test’’ he smirked and took the baby and then went to the roof’s edge and his henchmen looked at him and Harley said ‘’Mr. J don’t…’’

Joker watched the baby’s eyes snap open and green eyes stared into his and Joker dropped the baby off the side of the building. Harley gasped and Joker turned and said ‘’Don’t bring…’’ he looked at Harley and the same baby he had just dropped was back in Harley’s arms.

Harley grinned and said ‘’Hey Puddin does this mean we get ta keep him.’’ Joker walked over to him and Harley and the baby growled at him and stared at him and his jacket lit up in flames.

Joker laughed and cackled and said ‘’We are keeping him this kid is a hoot.’’ Joker took off the jacket and watched it burn. Joker said ‘’Let’s blow this popsicle stand’’ and the building that was already on fire blew up as well and Harley and Joker laughed and there was a smaller giggle and they looked at the baby and he was watching the explosion with a bright smile on his face he clapped his hands. Joker and Harley grinned down at the baby and Harley said ‘’I think I’m going to name you Shadow Shade for short Shadow Quinzel’’ she giggled happily and they left with the baby just as police and Batman showed up.

Two years later

Three-year-old Shadow stood on his father’s chair and looked at the big button that says ‘’Don’t Push’’ underneath he laughed and pushed the button. Joker and Harley looked and saw Gotham Bridge blow up and they ran to Joker’s planning room and Shadow was standing there looking innocent. Joker grinned and said ‘’That’s my boy you pushed the button’’ Shadow giggled and Harley said ‘’You shouldn’t be in here Shade there’s a bunch of stuff that’s dangerous.’’ Shadow was picked up and Harley kissed Joker and walked out of the room and Joker looked at the button and pouted ‘’Now what am I supposed to do I was saving that button for the bat.’’

Three years later

Shadow’s sixth birthday party Shadow looked at the gifts on the table for him and grinned and ripped into them Poison Ivy had given him a couple of Poisonous plants. Cat woman had given him some stolen jewels that he could sell at a later date. Shadow got bombs and his very own baseball bat and gun from is mother. His father had gotten him a case he put it in front of him and Shadow tilted his head and Joker said ‘’Well go on open it’’ Shadow opened the case and it was a glowing green thing it looked like weeds or something. He looked at his father and his father said ‘’Enchantress’’ a woman appeared she looked around the room and growled and she looked at her heart in front of a tiny boy.

Shadow stared at her and the woman stared back and Shadow walked over and the woman growled at him and Shadow said ‘’Do you want this?’’ He held out her heart and Enchantress hissed and nodded and reached for it to take it and Shadow pulled it back towards him and he said ‘’You help me I’ll help you by giving you your heart back’’

Enchantress looked at the boy and she walked over to him and rasped ‘’I like you. We have a deal little child.’’ Shadow grinned and the woman said ‘’What do you want?’’

Shadow said ‘’I want you to teach me how to control my gift’s Mother thinks that I have magic.’’

Enchantress circled the boy and touched his shoulder and rasped ‘’You have magic it’s not like mine it’s weaker but I can give you power more power then you have now I can make people fear you.’’

Shadow looked at her the six-year-old and the immortal being stared at one another and Shadow said ‘’Teach me and give me power and you will have your heart I want to be feared by the human’s’’

Enchantress laughed and they shook hands and she said ‘’Deal.’’ They touched hands and lightning flashed outside.

In Scotland

Dumbledore bolted up from bed when his instruments keyed to Harry Potter shattered it was as if lightning had struck them and there was nothing but ashes left. Dumbledore immediately went to the Potter’s home and knocked on the door and James groaned ‘’Dumbledore what’s going on?’’

Dumbledore said ‘’Something has happened to Harry’’

James yelped ‘’What!’’ Harry was the boy-who-lived James and Lily and his younger twin brother Ethan had survived the attack and Harry was put somewhere safe apparently they were going to pick him up on his 11th birthday but they had put him with Lily’s sister for his protection they didn’t want him to be in danger in the wizardry world and thought it was best for them and Harry.


	2. Alania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alania's beginning

Chapter Two- Alania

Arthur Curry smiled and walked into the nursery of his daughter the light blue and pink room was fit for a princess he walked over to the crib and found the tan skinned little girl staring up at him he smiled and said ‘’Good Morning Ally’’ Alania gave him a bright smile Arthur picked up the little girl with one hand she was so tiny she could still fit in his hand he smiled and rubbed noses with the infant and kissed her softly and Ally giggled and Arthur said ‘’I love you so much my little princess.’’ Mera stood at the door and watched her husband with their daughter the big man turned around and Mera walked over and joined her daughter and husband. Alania yawned and snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes again. The sea green eyes opened again and then they closed again.

Two years later

Mera groaned and said ‘’It’s your turn to fix breakfast’’

Arthur said ‘’I’m a king we have servants for that’’

Mera hummed ‘’I gave them the weekend off remember my love’’ Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his wife with betrayal she was smiling with her eyes closed again.

Alaina ran into the room and pounced her father and Arthur caught her and she was jumping in his arms and said ‘’Daddy, Daddy get up I want pancakes mommy said you would fix them’’ she kept jumping in his arms. The little girl still had tan skin from her father and Samoan grandfather and had brown hair with red going through it and her mother’s green eyes and she was a mini Mera. She bounced faster and she said ‘’Daddy I’m hungry!’’

Arthur groaned and said ‘’Okay’’ The two-year-old jumped off the bed and ran off and Arthur followed after the tiny toddler.

Arthur sat Alaina on the counter and she helped by pouring the flour and other ingredients Arthur poked her nose and flour was left behind. Alaina watched as her father made pancakes Arthur looked and smiled when he saw that her eyes were sparkling with amazement, she still had the flour on her nose. He wished he had a camara there was a flash and he looked and saw Mera lowering a camera. She grinned and said ‘’It was too cute to pass up on.’’ She walked into the kitchen and started on eggs and Bacon she chewed on some rose petal’s while she waited for the bacon to cook. Arthur couldn’t stop the laugh and Mera looked at him huffed and Alaina took a flower to and ate a petal as well.

Arthur looked at his girl’s and he said ‘’You know that flowers are for decoration or a gift right’’

Mera said ‘’They are eatable’’

Arthur shrugged and said ‘’Okay’’ he put his hands up. Arthur served up breakfast to his two girl’s and Alania grinned and ate her cut up pancakes happily and Arthur took some pancakes and bacon and eggs and started eating.

Three years later

Five-year-old Alania focused on the sphere of water and manipulated it and she made it into a water lily and froze it and she squealed when there was a booming clapping and Alania turned and saw her father standing at the door with a huge grin on his face. Mera had a smile on her face as well it was small, she barely showed emotion even with her daughter but she always told her she was proud of her, her father was the only parent to show emotions on his face. Mera slowly clapped she walked over and said ‘’Good job Alania’’ Alania grinned and hugged her mother and Mera stiffened but she hugged her as well and rubbed the top of her head.

Two years later

Seven-year-old Alania stood outside the throne room listening to her mother and father arguing about her uncle Orm she squeaked when she heard ‘’Now what are you doing little one’’ she turned and saw her grandmother Queen Atlanna she grinned.

She grinned and said ‘’Grandma’’ and she ran over to her.

Atlanna grinned and picked her up and said ‘’Hello my darling girl would you like to go see your grandfather hmm.’’ Alania grinned and nodded and Atlanna walked over to a guard and said ‘’Tell my son that I have taken Ally to the human world.’’

The guard nodded and said ‘’Yes mam.’’

Tom heard a splash and he looked and smiled when he was tackled and he groaned and said ‘’Hey princess Grandpa is getting old here’’

Alania grinned and said ‘’You’re not old grandpa your mature’’ Tom chuckled and put her down he noticed the little girl was getting stronger just like Arthur was at that age.

He smiled at the beautiful little girl and said ‘’Come I’ll fix you some hot chocolate come on’’

Ally grinned and said ‘’Yay’’ and Atlanna walked over to them and followed on the side of them and into their home. Ally ran to the fireplace to look at the pictures of her father when he was little. She always did this so it was normal Atlanna followed her and Tom went to the kitchen to make a warm drink.

30 minutes later Ally sat at the table and watched her grandfather put whipped cream on top and he shaved chocolate and placed a wafer on the side and Ally grinned and said ‘’Thank you Grandpa’’ and took a sip and Tom saw her eyes widen in pain and Tom said ‘’Your grandmother and mother did the same thing’’ Atlanna’s cheeks turned red and she huffed softly blowing on her cup. Ally watched her and blew on hers as well and Tom chuckled and sipped his Ally took a drink after her tongue healed. She grinned at her grandfather and took bigger sips and grinned happily. Tom was happy to see his grandchild he hardly saw her maybe he could talk his son into letting Ally visit more often Mera liked the surface world just fine but Atlantis was her home and she wanted Alania there it was safer in Atlantis.

Two hours later

There was a splash and Arthur walked into his father and mother’s home and he looked and saw his daughter sleeping on the sofa with her face covered in whipped cream he smiled and Tom walked out of the kitchen and Arthur said ‘’Hey dad sorry I couldn’t get here sooner we had an emergency meeting’’ he walked over to Ally and picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tom said ‘’I didn’t mind I wouldn’t mind her coming to see us more often.’’

Arthur said ‘’I know dad I’m sorry but Mera is Mera I will talk with her and see if we can come up with an arrangement okay’’ Tom nodded and he kissed his granddaughter on the forehead cleaning her face. Arthur walked out of the house walking over to his mother who was on the deck looking at the ocean. Arthur kissed his mother on her cheek and said ‘’Goodbye mother.’’ Atlanna kissed him back and then her granddaughter and watched them disappear into the sea.


	3. Idiot Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alania and Shadow meet and Shadow plays the villainy hero role very nicely.

Chapter Three- Idiot Boy

13 year old Shadow grinned watching his father blow up the power plant he had actually created the bomb his father had used it was a bomb that blew up several times after one expulsion another would go off and it was just one bomb it had layer’s and layer’s this one had five layer’s. He hummed and looked at his father driving down the street. He jumped off the side of the building and he dodged a Birdarang he grinned and said ‘’Hey Timmy.’’

Tim Drake’s eye twitched he hated this boy he knew him but Tim didn’t know anything about him. The boy had shoulder length hair and a black and purple leather suit on and a face painted mask on. He said ‘’You know my name but I don’t know yours’’

The boy cackled and said ‘’Shadow but call me Shade let’s be friends yeah.’’

Tim said ‘’Can’t sorry your evil and no offence but your dad is trying to kill mine and mine is trying to put your father in Arkham’’

Shadow nodded in agreement and sighed softly and said ‘’True, true anyway bye’’

Robin went to follow and found that he was stuck to the ground and he yelled ‘’Shade!’’

Shadow cackled and jumped onto the fire escape and said ‘’Later Timmy!’’ and disappeared into smoke.

Robin groaned and hit his com and said ‘’Um Batman I need some help.’’

Batman’s voice said ‘’You got tricked by Shade again didn’t you’’

Tim’s cheeks turned red and said ‘’Dad!’’

Batman chuckled into his com and said ‘’Alright I’m sending in help.’’ He went silent.

Alania looked up at her father and Arthur said ‘’Could you go help out Robin princess Batman called from the powerplant apparently Tim needs help.’’

The 12-year-old hummed ‘’Sure Daddy’’ and she stood up and she was flashed down into Gotham. She ran towards where Tim’s tracker was pinging from. She ran over and saw Tim stuck to the ground with colorful glue stuff she tilted her head and said ‘’Hey Robin what’s happened?’’ Tim turned and his cheeks turned red he couldn’t believe his father had sent Lana to help him. Alania walked over towards him she had her long brown and red hair in a ponytail. She froze the glue substance and Robin moved and it broke apart. Alania didn’t laugh at him or anything. Alania turned and a bat made out of water it froze and she hit a bomb back at the source.

Shadow stared at the girl who saved Robin he hadn’t left like Tim thought he was just watching from the shadows. He had never seen a girl so pretty before he had to fight her so he did the first thing he could think of which was to throw a bomb at her. She spun around so quickly and hit the bomb back at him and Shadow couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. The girl growled she had pretty tan skin and long brown hair that had blood red hair mixed in with it. He moved out of the way of his bomb and stepped into the light and he said ‘’Timmy you have a girlfriend why didn’t you tell me.’’

Tim’s cheeks darkened and he yelped ‘’She’s not my girlfriend!’’

Shadow circled the girl and said ‘’No’’

The girl said ‘’The girl you two are speaking about is standing right here’’

She jumped out of the way when Shadow tried to trap her as well and Shadow grinned and said ‘’Let’s dance pretty girl.’’

Her cheeks darkened and she hissed ‘’My name is Alania I’m the daughter of a king address me with respect!’’

Shadow grinned loving the temper he purred ‘’Sorry princess my bad would you like me to roll out a red carpet for you’’ he waved his hand and a red carpet appeared under her feet. He hissed and the red carpet turned into a snake a sword appeared in her hands and she cut the head off the snake and Shadow’s eyes widened this girl had magic as well it was a different kind of magic he said ‘’Aren’t you interesting?’’ The girl frowned at him and Shadow jumped on Robin’s Collapsible BōStaff when Robin came up behind him. He balanced himself on the Staff and grinned at the girl and said ‘’I can’t wait to see you again princess Alania’’ he jumped into the air and disappeared for real that time. He thought ‘’Your Mine Princess.’’

Alania laid in her bed that night her mind kept on remembering the green-eyed boy who gave her a migraine she was so frustrated no one had spoken to her in that way. She waved her hand and used her Hydrokinesis to make a solid form of his face and she punched it and it broke apart she huffed and hid under her blankets. Arthur walked into his daughter’s bedroom and said ‘’Hey princess are you okay?’’

Alania peaked out from underneath her blanket and said ‘’That Shadow boy is an idiot a moron stupid…’’

Arthur couldn’t stop the grin on his face and Alania’s eyes narrowed and Arthur said ‘’Sorry your just like your mom.’’

She sighed and Arthur picked her up and put her on his lap and she put her head into his neck.

Three months later

Alania said ‘’Uncle Orm why are you doing this’’

Orm said ‘’If I have you your father will give me the throne it is mine it’s my birthright your father is a bastard, he shouldn’t have you or your mother you should be my daughter but Arthur is he destroyed everything!’’ Alania closed her eyes she couldn’t help but fear her uncle right now she used to spend so much time with her Uncle Orm and now he kidnapped her from her home and now she couldn’t use her power’s she felt helpless she couldn’t hear her friends the ocean animal’s she couldn’t feel her power’s at all there was something around her neck that was blocking her powers. She was picked up and Orm swam over to a cliff’s edge in the water she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw they were are the ring of fire she cried ‘’Please don’t do this!’’

Arthur roared on the sand fighting the creatures of the trench he had to get his daughter back. All of a sudden, the trench monster’s froze in place a voice said ‘’Where’s princess?’’ Arthur and the justice league looked and saw Joker and Harley’s son Shade standing at the beginning of the sand. Arthur looked at the boy and frowned and the boy’s green eyes locked on him and said ‘’Well where is she!’’

Arthur said ‘’My half-brother took her I don’t know all I know is that she’s underwater’’ Shade nodded and walked past them and then waved his hand and the trench monsters unfroze and Arthur yelled ‘’Hey!’’

Shade said ‘’Don’t worry I’ll save the princess’’ he waved a hand in goodbye fashion and Tim frowned beside his father fighting beside him. Bruce looked at his son and said ‘’Go into the city make sure the monsters don’t harm innocent people we don’t need you here but I do need you there.’’ Tim looked at his father and nodded and ran off to do what he could do to help the people of Gotham even if he couldn’t help Lana.

Shadow tracked the girl and her uncle to an underwater fire ring he hummed ‘’Cool’’ and grinned and then saw his girl being tossed over a cliff she screamed and Shadow used his magic and appeared under her and caught her treading water. He saw an underwater cave and he swam inside and he looked around he waved his hand and a shield appeared around them it was like a bubble and it was a filled with air. He took off his mask and took a deep breath of air and sighed softly and shook his hair.

Water dripped on her face and Alania opened her eyes and saw his face she was confused she said ‘’Who…’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Hey Princess how you doin’’

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed ‘’You!’’

Shadow purred ‘’Now it isn’t nice to be mean to the guy who saved your life now is it.’’

Alania’s eyes softened and she looked at him and she said ‘’You saved me’’ she looked around.

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Yes I did how are you going to pay me back’’

Alania stood up and kissed him on the cheek and said ‘’Thank you Shade’’

Shadow’s face turned red and he mumbled ‘’Shadow you can call me Shadow’’

Alania grinned and Shadow walked over and pushed his magic into the collar on her neck and the collar dropped to the floor of the air bubble and she sighed happily and then called out to a Pod of whales near there she said ‘’We can wait for my friends to come and get us.’’ They sat on the stone floor and waited. They sat in silence and Alania touched her forehead it had a bruise Shadow touched the bruise and it healed itself and Alania whispered ‘’Thanks.’’

Shadow said ‘’I’m not going to suddenly become a good guy princess but you are mine now princess’’

Alania huffed and Shadow smirked and Alania said ‘’I like Pizza and cheesecake if you’re going to take me on a date’’ a Pod of whales swam in front of the cave and she said ‘’My friends are here come on.’’

Shadow said ‘’Your friends are whales’’

Alania said ‘’I can speak to marine animal’s like my daddy.’’

They walked out of the bubble and into the whale’s mouth and Shadow said ‘’This is fucking amazing’’

Alania grinned and said ‘’I know.’’ The Pod of whales started to move towards surface with the teen’s safely inside the lead whale’s mouth 


	4. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order finds 15 year old Harry and loses him a few minute's later

Chapter Four- The Order

Voldemort sneered ‘’What do you mean you can’t find the Potter boy!’’

Lucius whimpered ‘’I’m sorry my lord the boy hasn’t been seen since that night 14 years ago some think Dumbledore has him in a private place to train him.’’

Voldemort growled and hissed ‘’Curcio!’’ and Lucius dropped to his knee when the pain hit him.

Dumbledore looked at the Order of the Phoenix they were meeting in Grimmauld Place. Severus Prince-Black sneered at the people in his home. Sirius was beside his husband at the head of the table. Dumbledore said ‘’Now everyone calm down please I believe we have finally found a way to find young Harry I have finally found tracking spell it’s blood to blood so Sirius I’m going to need your blood as well since you blood adopted Harry when you became his godfather.’’ Sirius gave the man three drops of his blood and Severus watched the man pour it into the bowl he wanted to make sure that was what Dumbledore was using it for Severus healed Sirius’s finger right after that. Lily and James were next and they watched as Dumbledore poured the blood onto a map of the world and then he started chanting. The blood started to move.

They watched it land in America Gotham city to be precise Sirius said ‘’Who names a city Gotham’’ Severus raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore said ‘’I will be taking Severus and Sirius along with the Potter’s and the Weasley’s and Remus’’ Remus looked up from staring at his hands. He looked at Sirius and Severus and Severus sneered at him and pulled Sirius closer to him. Dumbledore said ‘’We will leave in two days.’’

Two days later

Shadow laughed at Tim hanging upside down he said ‘’How do you always fall for this Timmy! This never fails to amuse me.’’ Shadow walked past the hanging boy and looked at the pretty blood red diamond he was after he was totally gifting this to Alania it reminded him of the blood red in her hair. He pushed his magic into the alarm system disabling it and he pulled the casing off of it and he took the diamond and walked over to Tim and said ‘’So what’s happening for Alania’s birthday what are you gifting my girlfriend.’’ Tim growled and Shadow smiled at him and took off his mask and Tim’s eyes widened and Shadow said ‘’So!’’ he sat on the floor under the hanging teen.

Tim sighed and said ‘’I got her a set of Katana’s’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Oh Katana’s huh are they sharp and deadly’’

Tim smirked and said ‘’Yes, it is’’

Shadow clapped his hands and said ‘’I’m sure she will love it’’ and he laid under the swinging boy and looked at the diamond in his hands and said ‘’I think she will like this to I’m thinking of making something with it reminds me of the red in her hair.’’ Tim looked at the diamond and nodded and Shadow grinned and sighed and said ‘’Well I should go Mom wants me home for dinner’’ and he jumped up.

He walked away and Tim yelled ‘’Hey what about me!’’ Shadow grinned and threw a dagger at the ropes and jumped disappearing into smoke with a laugh.

15-year-old Shadow drove his motorcycle home pulling into the garage he walked up the staircase leading up to their home they had a whole apartment building to live in. He walked up into his parent’s floor. Harley cooed ‘’Shadow my love’’

Shadow’s cheeks turned red and he said ‘’Mom stop it!’’ hitting at her when she tried to hug him.

Joker looked up from a set of building plans he said ‘’Harley’’ Harley pouted and sat down and Joker looked at his son and said ‘’So did you have fun tonight?’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’I got the diamond I was after’’ he pulled out the large stone.

Harley said ‘’That’s beautiful it looks just like blood Selina has been trying to steal that for some time now.’’

Shadow said ‘’I’m thinking about making it into a necklace for Alaina’’

Harley grinned and said ‘’When are we going to meet this girl huh’’

Joker grinned and Shadow said ‘’You guys can just come to her birthday party with me it’s tomorrow’’

Joker sighed and said ‘’We have a robbery to do Harley’’

Harley pouted and said ‘’True’’ and she looked at her son and said ‘’You must bring her by though’’

Shadow said ‘’I’ll let her know’’ they started to eat their dinner.

That night

Shadow stared at the diamond in his hands and his magic pushed into the diamond and the sliver he had used the sliver Selina had gifted him on his sixth birthday he watched as it formed a necklace fit for his girl it was black representing himself and red for her. He looked at the necklace happy with the way it turned out he laid back on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. He was bored it wasn’t fun in Gotham anymore he put the necklace in the giftbox he had for Alania he sighed and rolled over onto his stomach and sighed softly.

The next day

Shadow looked at Alania’s grandfather and Grandmother Shadow was holding his bag with his gift he said ‘’So’’ Atlanna stared at the boy and she walked over and Shadow bowed his head at the powerful woman and kissed her hand and Atlanna smiled and said ‘’Well you can be charming’’ Shadow’s cheeks turned red and there were pops outside and Shadow Tom and Atlanna walked outside. They looked at the old man with a group of people standing beside him he looked at the red head beside a messy haired male.

Sirius stared at the black-haired boy he looked more like him then Lily and James he had Lily’s eyes though Lily whispered ‘’Harry’’ the boy was 6’’1 and had a muscular body with shoulder length curly black hair he was handsome.

The boy was in front of an older couple he looked at them. Dumbledore said ‘’Harry my boy…’’

The boy looked at the older couple and then pointed to himself and said ‘’Oh your talking to me that’s not my name old man.’’

A deep voice said ‘’Shade how nice to see you’’ a boy with short hair that looked around Harry’s age.

Shade grinned and said ‘’Timmy boy!’’

The boy’s eye twitched and he hissed ‘’If your going to say my name call me Tim stop it with the Timmy!’’

Shade sighed and said ‘’Fine’’

Tim walked over to them and he looked at the woman standing behind him and dropped to his knee and said ‘’Queen Atlanna it’s a pleasure to meet you’’

Atlanna smiled at the boy and said ‘’Hello Tim my granddaughter has told me about you as well please call me Atlanna’’

Tim stood and there was a splash and Alania stepped out of the falling water the teenager had an hour glass figure she was stunning the tan skinned girl looked at the group and said ‘’I was just excepting four people and I don’t know you people.’’ She finished walking over she was in a full body suit she smiled and said ‘’Grandma Grandpa’’

Tim and Shadow stared at her and Shadow said ‘’Can you step out of the water again and walk much slower this time’’ Tim slapped him on the back of the head and Shadow growled ‘’Hey you were thinking it too.’’

Tim’s cheeks turned red and he looked away and Alania put her hands on her hips and scowled at Shade and said ‘’You are a moron and you’re going to perv on me! My grandparents are standing right behind you’’ Atlanna and Tim frowned.

Shadow grumbled ‘’So I have no shame you should know this by now’’

Alania sighed and kissed him on the lips and said ‘’Well come on then I can’t be late for my birthday party.’’ She looked at Tim and grinned at him and said ‘’Come on Timmy let’s do this’’ she held out her arms and Tim and Shadow took both arms.

Atlanna said ‘’I will take your grandfather.’’

The girl nodded and said ‘’Hold your breath Tim’’ Tim nodded and they jumped into the water.

Dumbledore and the order watched the entire thing clearly in shock. 


	5. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Alania ditch her party

Alania's Ballgown 

What she changes into

Chapter Five-Out on the Town

Shadow stood next to Alania and Arthur stared at Shadow and Shadow smirked and said ‘’Nice to meet you fish king’’ Alania stomped on his toe and Shadow hissed ‘’Ow!’’

Alania hissed ‘’Shadow my father deserves respect!’’

Shadow looked at her and sighed and bowed and said ‘’Hello Aquaman big fan of your daughter’’ Alania sighed softly and looked at her parents and grinned hopefully and Mera was looking at Shadow like he was a bug.

Arthur was grinning and said ‘’Wow Batman was right when he said you are a little jerk’’ Shadow grinned at him. Mera didn’t say anything but she took her daughter’s hand and dragged her towards some princes. Hopefully this boy was just a teenage boyfriend type she would even accept Timothy Drake over this boy.

Alania sneered at the princes she was dancing with she had no interest in any of them. She was in a dark blue ball gown and her hair was up in a side ponytail. She was bored and she looked at her boyfriend and he was on the side of the dancefloor with a bored look on his face. Alania walked over ignoring all of the guests looking at her and she said ‘’Are you going to sit there and look like your going to murder everyone here or are you going to ask me to dance?’’

Shadow said ‘’I don’t dance’’

Alania said ‘’Fine then I’ll just go find Tim I bet he would dance with me’’

Shadow popped in front of her when she turned around and Shadow said ‘’I’ll dance with you’’ Alania grinned and held out her arm and then put it down in shock when she saw Shadow with his arm out already Alania’s cheeks turned red when he said ‘’Would you do me the honor of dancing with me princess?’’ Alania looked at him and nodded she interlocked their arms.

Alania stood in the center of the room and the waltz started to play she blinked when he put his hand on her lower back and said ‘’Well’’

Alania placed her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance and Alania said ‘’I thought you didn’t dance’’

Shadow said ‘’I don’t’’ he would never tell her he looked it up just for her for this very moment nope never.

Alania hummed and said ‘’For someone who doesn’t know how to dance your performing the Viennese Waltz very nicely.’’ She let him go and looked at him and they danced separately she watched him preform the steps she was doing correctly and pride swelled up in her and she smiled. They met each other and he pulled her closer and she looked up at him Shadow’s face was slowly becoming red he mumbled ‘’Stop looking at me like that’’

Alania hummed ‘’Of course.’’

She gasped when he spun her outwards well that was different and he took her and dipped her back and Alania grinned at him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back and he said ‘’I had to add my own flare to it’’

Alania grinned and said ‘’I’m proud of you’’

Shadow smirked at her and said ‘’Let’s blow this popsicle stand you can open gifts later.’’

Alania looked at her parents and said ‘’Bye you guys’’ and they disappeared with a small pop.

With Arthur and Mera

Mera frowned at the boy her only daughter was dancing with why couldn’t see like the princes she picked out for her why did she have to be like her and fall for a moron. Arthur yelped ‘’Hey!’’ when he saw Mera looking at him with a twitching eye. She was thinking he was a moron again. She smiled stiffly at him and Arthur grinned at his wife and the waltz ended and they looked and saw their daughter being dipped back and she looked at them and grinned and said ‘’Bye you guys.’’

Shadow smirked at them and they disappeared with a small pop Mera screamed ‘’Alaina!’’ Arthur sighed softly and put his fingers to his nose.

Shadow popped them onto the beach and Alaina said ‘’I have to change out of this’’

Shadow nodded and picked her up bridal style and said ‘’Your going to meet my parents’’ and Alaina’s eyes widened and she squeaked when Shadow ran off. They ran and Shadow put her down in front of small outfit shop that was closed. Shadow said ‘’Well go on’’

Alaina said ‘’We are stealing clothes’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Your stealing clothes’’

Alaina sighed at him and said ‘’Turn off the alarms’’ Shadow’s magic flowed from his hands and then back disappeared into the shop and she opened the door and walked in Shadow waited outside for her. He knew she was going to leave the money for the outfit she chose it was just how his girlfriend was. Thirty minutes later Shadow was about to go inside and drag her out when she walked out of the shop in a red dress and white stockings with Black platform Stiletto heels Shadow whistled and Alaina said ‘’I’m meeting your parents I have to look nice’’

Shadow said ‘’You look like your going to a party like one of those Wayne Gala’s or something.’’

She walked over she reached his chin in heels she hummed ‘’This is the first time I’m meeting them it’s important’’ and she kissed him softly on the lips Shadow nodded and they left the store. Shadow looked and saw the money on the counter with a note he waved his hand and locked the place back up resetting the alarms.

Dumbledore looked at the others at the table they had decided to stay at a hotel in Gotham they had gotten a suite to stay in the children were going to be sleeping in the living room area and the adults had their own rooms. It was a nice hotel room that the Potter’s paid for. Ethan whined ‘’Did you see Harry’s girlfriend how did he get a good-looking girl like that?’’

Hermione said ‘’Well he is very handsome I can’t believe you two are twins to be honest he must have gotten the Black Family genes when Sirius blood adopted him’’ Ethan looked like James Potter with red hair and hazel eyes. 

Ginny mumbled ‘’She’s not that pretty’’ she was supposed to be with the boy who lived her mother and Dumbledore told her that.

The twin’s said ‘’Not…’’ ‘’Pretty she’s’’ ‘’Stunning’’ they spoke at the same time. There was gun shots downstairs and screaming downstairs the door to the room opened up and people in clown masks. Before the wizards could get to their wands smoke filled the room and one by one, they were knocked out.

They woke up downstairs their wands gone and there was a man in face paint and a green colored hair and a woman in a colorful outfit with a baseball bat and a gun. She giggled and said ‘’Puddin they are awake’’ the wizards looked and all the other guests were awake already huddled in corner’s tied up as well.

The man cackled and said ‘’Finally I was beginning to think our knockout gas killed you guys’’ he said ‘’Where’s the bat I’m so bored we should have gone to that party it would have been a hoot’’

The woman pouted and said ‘’I really wanted to Shade’s girlfriend’’

The door’s opened and Shadow walked in with the girl from before she looked around and she frowned and asked ‘’Is this a robbery?’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Surprise!’’

The girl growled ‘’Shade!’’ the woman walked over and she grinned and said ‘’Hello deary I’m Shade’s mommy and this is his daddy.’’

Joker cackled the girl looked at her and said ‘’It’s nice to meet you I have heard about you two I thought I was going to meet you when you weren’t robbing people’’ she looked at her boyfriend.

Joker said ‘’Well we are always robbing someone so.’’

She sighed and looked at Shadow and then looked at the group and her eyes widened and she said ‘’I saw you’’

Joker said ‘’BATSY! You finally came!’’

Batman said ‘’What are you doing here Alania you are supposed to be at your party and you to Shadow’’ he landed beside the two teens Joker pouted when Batman ignored him.

Shadow said ‘’It was a boring party we danced we saw we ditched’’

Alania’s eye twitched and she said ‘’Can we just have a normal conversation in a normal place please people are tied up here’’

Joker sighed and said ‘’Fine your no fun’’ he looked at his henchmen and said ‘’Let them go’’ the henchmen did as they were told and Joker grinned and said ‘’Let’s have a family dinner! Sorry Batsy you’re not a family member.’’ The man in the dark looked at Alania and she nodded and Batman sighed and went over to the people who weren’t let go which happened to be Dumbledore and his order.


	6. Batman and the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman talks to the Order and Shadow's life is becoming Fun

Chapter Six- Batman and the Order

Bruce Wayne stared at the people in front of him there was an old man with a long white beard and longish graying hair. There was a male couple one with long black curly hair and one with straight hair and a huge pointy nose that seemed to fit his face he supposed. There was an average looking man with black hair hazel eyes that had laugh lines on his cheeks with a red-haired woman and their son that looked like a mixture of them both. There was a brown bushy haired girl she was pretty for a teenager then there was a family of six two older parents with a pair of twins a girl and a son. He said ‘’What are wizards doing in Gotham?’’

The older man said ‘’I’m sorry I don’t…’’

Bruce threw the wands on the table and said ‘’Don’t try anything because my gear is magic resistant.’’

Hermione said ‘’Batman sir it’s a pleasure to meet you’’ the wizards looked at the girl she said ‘’He’s a superhero’’

Ron said ‘’Superhero’’ confused.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain and Batman said ‘’Why are you here if you are a threat to the citizens of my city you will be thrown into prison’’

Dumbledore said ‘’We aren’t here to cause any harm to anyone we are here for Harry Potter’’

Bruce said ‘’There’s no Harry Potter here in Gotham’’

Dumbledore said ‘’His name here is Shadow or Shade he defeated a dark wizard and we need him we are on the light side we are good people who are trying to stop a dark wizard from killing innocent people back home in England.’’ He pointed to the red-haired woman and dark-haired man and said ‘’They are his parents James and Lily Potter and his younger brother Ethan’’

Bruce laughed and said ‘’Oh this is good Shadow Quinzel the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn is supposed to be a hero oh that’s funny’’ he looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said ‘’He was raised by a man who will kill anyone he wishes I don’t think Shade has killed anyone but that’s because he just doesn’t want to if he had the chance or wanted to kill someone he would in a heartbeat and then laugh. He’s not a hero he won’t be a hero if he did become a hero it would be because he is bored’’ he chuckled and said ‘’That was a good laugh and I don’t laugh.’’

Tim walked in and said ‘’Who are they dad?’’

Bruce looked at his son and said ‘’Wizards they are here for Shadow apparently he’s supposed to be their savior a hero’’

Tim snorted and said ‘’Goodluck with that then’’

Bruce said ‘’Stay with them I’m going to go change’’

Tim nodded Bruce left the room and Tim said ‘’I’ve known Shade since I started saving people at 9 years old he’s not a good guy he won’t be a good guy if he’s good then it’s only because he wants something we are I don’t know what we are we aren’t friends but we are friendly I only talk to him because of Alania he’s not going to be what you want him to be I hope you know that.’’

Alania looked up at Shadow when they left the hotel after dinner with his parents Shadow was grinning from ear to ear. Alania said ‘’What’s going on Shadow?’’ Shadow purred ‘’I’m going to England princess’’

Alania yelped ‘’What’’

Shadow grinned ‘’I slipped a listening charm on Timmy boy a few months ago I just give the info to mom and dad but I just learned why that group of people called me Harry’’

Alania’s eyes widened when he told her that he defeated a dark wizard when he was a baby. She giggled and said ‘’You a good guy oh that’s very funny’’

Shadow pouted and said ‘’I can be good if I wanted to’’

Alania raised an eyebrow and said ‘’Sure you could’’

Shadow purred ‘’I have a feeling that I’m not going to be bored anymore’’ Alania looked at her boyfriend he was excited he said ‘’Hold on we are going to their hotel room.’’ She held onto him and they were gone with a pop.

Two hours later

Lily whispered ‘’My son can’t be evil he just can’t be’’ James shook his head.

They walked into the hotel room and Harry was sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend on his lap he was reading a book and she was sleeping with her head in his neck. He moved the book out of his face and said ‘’Finally your back huh’’ magic covered the girl and the magic laid her on the sofa he grabbed a blanket and put it over her. He looked at her for a moment and then looked at them and cracked his back and said ‘’I was thinking that maybe you went home after you spoke to Batman and Timmy.’’ He looked at Sirius and walked over to him and said ‘’We look alike’’

Sirius stared at the boy in front of him and Sirius said ‘’I’m your godfather I blood adopted you meaning you took on certain features your grandmother though she was my aunt.’’

The teenager hummed and then looked at Severus and then focused on his arm and said ‘’What is that?’’ he pulled the man’s arm out and looked at the mark on his arm and it just oozed darkness he didn’t like it one bit.’’ He hissed at it and the mark moved and the snake in the mark hissed back and Harry’s hissing got faster and it sounded like a growling hissing and then the mark vanished just like that.

Snape looked at his bare arm in shock and he whispered ‘’it’s gone’’ he looked at the boy and said ‘’How did you do that?’’

The teen said ‘’I just told it to go away over and over again it was dark it was like sludge and it was going to your magical core like it was a failsafe or something. The other person on the other end of it could push it at any time. That means kill you by the way you’re welcome.’’ He put the man’s arm down and the group stared at him and he sneered and said ‘’What?’’ He looked at his parents and sneered at them and said ‘’If I’m going with you, I’m not staying with you people’’ he looked at Sirius and said ‘’I’m staying with you.’’

Sirius said ‘’Why are you coming?’’

Harry/Shadow grinned and said ‘’I’m bored here in Gotham there’s nothing to do here I’ve rob everyone here twice I’ve blown up stuff here and there I just want to see my home country’’ he looked at Dumbledore and smirked and said ‘’So do you want me old man? I won’t be a little pawn in your chess game I can tell you that I do what I want when I want and you can’t and won’t stop me but I won’t join the opposite side his magic isn’t natural so what’s it going to be tick-tock?’’ Dumbledore tried to enter the boy’s mind and he was met with nothing but darkness and a wall he pulled out and Shadow hissed ‘’Don’t you dare try that again or you will be the first person I kill got that!’’

Dumbledore said ‘’Yes we need you Harry’’

Harry said ‘’My name is Shadow Quinzel.’’ He grinned and said ''This is going to be fun'' he laughed happily. 


	7. Going to England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow arrives in England

Chapter Seven- Going to England

Alania crossed her arms and stared at her boyfriend. Shadow sat on the chair on the other side the order stood off to the side. Alania stood up and paced her heels clicked on the floor and said ‘’Let me see if I got this correct okay’’ she smiled at Shadow and Shadow gulped and she purred ‘’So you’re going to England to fight some freaking dark wizard because your bored did I get that right.’’ Shadow grinned and nodded and Alania’s eye twitched and she breathed in and out and said ‘’Calm down Alania don’t kill him don’t kill him’’

Shadow said ‘’So you wanna come with me?’’

Alania snapped her head to him so fast she hissed ‘’I’m a princess I have duties to my mother and father Shadow Quinzel to my people!’’

Shadow said ‘’I want you to come with me’’

Alania stopped and looked at him in shock she said ‘’You want me to go with you are you serious’’

Sirius said ‘’No I am’’ Alania looked at him with an arched eyebrow and Severus hit Sirius over the head.

Shadow said ‘’Who else is going to keep me out of trouble I might even light the whole city of London ablaze without you’’

Alania looked at him and sighed and said ‘’My mom isn’t going to be happy about this’’ she hummed and said ‘’I’ll go with you.’’

Shadow said ‘’Oh your birthday gift’’ he pulled out a gift bag from his coat and she took the gift bag and she pulled out the necklace and whispered ‘’Wow Shadow did you steal it?’’

Shadow said ‘’Only the jewel Selina stole the sliver that I turned black.’’

Alania looked at him and said ‘’You made it’’

Shadow said ‘’Yeah’’

Alania said ‘’It’s beautiful Shade I love it and it matches my outfit’’ Shadow took the necklace and fastened it. Shadow pulled her closer and kissed her he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her harder and they pulled back and Alania was dazed she mumbled ‘’Wow.’’ She went to the window and looked at herself in the glass and she grinned and spun around and put her hands behind her back.

Shadow smirked and said ‘’Can I have my gum back?’’

Alania grinned and blew a bubble and said ‘’No’’ and she looked at her watch and squeaked ‘’Oh wow I have to go my mom is going to kill me I’ve been out half the night’’ she said ‘’Barry zap me up please’’ she turned to the window and opened it and she said ‘’See you later Shade’’ she fell out of the window and a disappeared into light.

Shadow said ‘’Damn that was my last piece of gum to.’’ He sighed and he looked and saw the group staring at him and he said ‘’What? Haven’t you seen someone kiss their girlfriend before geez.’’

Sirius said ‘’She just jumped out of the window’’

Shadow said ‘’Quicky zapped her up to the station she’s always doing stuff like that’’ he said ‘’I have to go pack my things and tell my mom and dad I’ll be gone for a year. Mom might cry and shoot someone dad will just cackle.’’ He grabbed his book and said ‘’See ya later’’ and disappeared in smoke.

The next morning

Shadow sighed softly being held onto by his mother Harley cried ‘’My baby you can’t go all the way to England your Mine!’’

Shadow sighed and said ‘’Mom I’m bored here I won’t be gone forever I promise I’ll call you every night promise’’

Harley whined ‘’Okay call mommy every night if not I will fly to England and bring you home’’ she kissed his cheek and Shadow looked at his father.

Joker looked at him and said ‘’Raise some hell over there I better see new's coverage’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Of course dad’’ he grabbed his bag and got on his bike.

The order looked at the tan skinned girl being hugged by a huge man with long curly hair. He had his shirt off and tattoos. She said ‘’Daddy I’ll be fine and you can swim to England in like two minutes to see me.’’

The man didn’t let her go until a bike pulled up the man put her down and he walked over to Shadow and picked him up by the jacket and he lifted him to his face and growled ‘’If my little princess is hurt in anyway, I will feed you to the sharks!’’

Shadow grinned and said ‘’Yes sir mister Aquaman sir’’

Hermione squeaked ‘’Aquaman’’ Alania sighed softly and then a beautiful red head stepped out of the water she looked at Shadow with a sneer and she walked over to her daughter and said ‘’Take this’’

Alania looked at the pretty pearl bracelet and Alania said ‘’Mom’’

Mera looked at her and she said ‘’Don’t go Alania that boy is nothing but trouble.’’

Alania said ‘’I love him Mom’’ Shadow froze and looked at her in shock and Alania crossed her arms at him and said ‘’Shut up Shade.’’

Mera looked at Shadow and growled at him and Arthur said ‘’Now Mera let’s calm down I’ll buy you some rose’s’’

Mera looked at her husband and growled and looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead and she said ‘’I love you Alania’’ she left Alania standing there in shock.

Alania said ‘’Mom just told me she loved me’’ Arthur wipe an eye and Alania looked at her father and grinned and she looked at Shadow and Shadow was staring at her and Alania said ‘’What?’’

Shadow mumbled ‘’You love me’’

Alania said ‘’I would have to, to put up with you’’

Shadow walked over to her and put his forehead to hers and whispered softly ‘’Love you too’’

Alania looked up at him and smiled up at him she said ‘’Okay that’s enough I’ll meet you there’’ she looked up and she was beamed up to the space station.

Aquaman said ‘’I’m serious little boy if my baby gets so much as a scratch on her pretty skin, I will feed you alive to the sharks’’ he looked up and he was beamed up as well.

Shadow shrunk his bike and went to Sirius and Severus and said ‘’So how we getting to England?’’

Sirius smiled at him and Shadow tilted his head and Sirius said ‘’We are getting there by Portkey do you know what that is’’ Shadow shook his head and Sirius said ‘’Well a portkey is a magical transportation device. We are Port keying into a pub the Leaky Cauldron.’’ Sirius grabbed onto Shadow and they all grabbed onto a bucket and they disappeared with a pop.

Shadow looked at the room they had landed in he said ‘’I have to go out and wait for Alania to come down.’’ He left room and went outside he looked around it looked like he was in the middle of the city.

Alania landed and looked around and said ‘’This is London’’

Shadow said ‘’Apparently’’ she hummed and took his hand and Shadow walked inside and back to the room. Alania eyes looked around the filthy looking room and she shuttered and Shadow said ‘’Come on Princess don’t be a Princess’’ Alania looked at him and frowned at him Shadow pulled out a cleaned chair he said ‘’There you are princess.’’ Alania rolled her eyes and sat down and she looked at the group and Shadow said ‘’What’s the plan?’’

Alania looked and the two red haired teens around their age were openly staring at her, the twins were whispering in the corner. She looked and the two girls were looking at Shadow whispering to one another. She growled and sat in his lap and huffed Shadow grinned and said ‘’Jealous much don’t worry your so much prettier than they are.’’ Alania’s cheeks darkened and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist Alania kissed him on the cheek and stayed in his lap.

Shadow said ‘’I have to go to Figwort’s’’

Dumbledore said ‘’Hogwarts and yes you have to learn how to control your magic we will go into Diagon Ally to get you a wand and supplies.’’ 

Alania asked ‘’What about me?’’

Shadow answered ‘’You’re coming with me you can use magic too’’

Alania said ‘’My dad has the ability to use Latent Magic I don’t know if a wand will work for me’’

Shadow said ‘’Well when we go we can see what happens’’ Alania nodded. She leaned against his chest and Shadow said ‘’Let’s go explore.’’

Alania said ‘’Let’s go shopping’’

Shadow shuttered ‘’Anything but that’’

Alania said ‘’Oh come on it’s not that bad’’ she stood up and said ‘’Come on’’

Shadow mumbled ‘’You just want me to carry your bags.’’

Alania said ‘’Of course’’ Shadow sighed and stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared with Alania


End file.
